


Empty Promises

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cheating with a man, Community: hp_unfaithful, Community: neville100, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Muggle London, Neville/Hannah background, Open ended, Pining, Vague Ending, hotel room, short fic, valentine's day theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: They'd been doing this for six weeks and he'd still not been used to it. Still not got over the fact that he could do this.





	

Neville waited in the room he usually booked for their Friday evenings: the seventh floor of the Four Seasons, the one facing the water, and watched the sunset. 

He was always early. Maybe he was eager. Eager to get away. Eager to meet him. He'd no idea. 

His breath hitched as there was a knock on the door; he tried to calm his nerves before going to answer it. Six weeks. They'd been doing this for six weeks and he'd still not been used to it. Still not got over the fact that he could do this. 

Charlie waited for him on the other side with his usual smile, and his 'I'm ready to fuck your brains out grin'. He was in town for another week; then it'd be over. 

He was only here for the wedding, the pre-wedding, and post-wedding celebrations were going to go on forever--leave it to the purebloods to do everything right, of course, which only meant whatever started out as a drunken-one-night groping on Valentine's Day had turned into this. 

"How long do we have?" Charlie asked, walking in, placing the "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on the door before closing it. 

"As long as we want," he said. If this were week two, he would have said, "as long as you want," but now he was used to this. Used to desiring Charlie's body--taking whatever he wanted. Making a claim on him--for at least one more week. 

"What about--" 

"She's closing the pub tonight. Won't be home until five." 

Charlie nodded. They didn't talk about this much; the fact that Neville was married. That he had a wife who waited at home, probably oblivious to this thing he was doing. This once in a lifetime thing. He'd never thought he would the cheating kind. Never thought he'd ever get married in the first place only to be unfaithful with a man. 

When he saw the uncertainty on Charlie's face, Neville cupped his cheek, bringing his attention towards Neville. "Hey..." he whispered softly. 

"Stay with me." 

Charlie chuckled lightly. "It's why I'm here." Then he reached down, grabbing Neville by the back of his neck and kissed him deeply. 

They kissed for a while. Just standing there in the middle of the room, fully dressed, exploring each other's mouths. 

Charlie rested his forehead against Neville's and took in a deep breath. "Missed you." 

Neville's entire body shuddered at that declaration. "Yeah. Me too." 

"I can't seem to stay away from you," Charlie said, taking Neville's mouth again; his hands roamed over Neville's body before he started to unbutton Neville's shirt. 

Neville wanted to reply to that. He wanted to admit the same things to Charlie but even though Charlie was older, and more settled than him, he couldn't just say it. He couldn't make any promises because at the end of the evening, morning, whatever--he was going back home. He would always go back home. 

He'd stopped making empty promises long ago.


End file.
